Atisbos de Eternidad
by PrimulaD
Summary: Lo que sucede en la mente de Duncan en el curso del doble quickening. Advertencia: fic tipo dark-quickening, violencia gráfica extrema y temas adultos. Yo la clasificaría como MA


N.A: Esta narración se generó en algún momento en mi mente cuando pensaba sobre los efectos del Dark Quickening de "Something Wicked" y el Doble Quickening de "Revelations 6:8", ligándolos con otros más, recibidos por Mac y por Richie. Bien, así entiendo yo un quickening.

**Atisbos de Eternidad.**

**«Sólo como guerrero se puede sobrevivir en el camino del conocimiento. Porque el arte del guerrero es equilibrar el terror de ser hombre con el prodigio de ser hombre» **_**(Viaje a Ixtlán, Carlos Castaneda) **_

El entrechocar de espadas resonaba en el pesado ámbito de la abandonada base de submarinos en Bordeaux. La semipenumbra dibujaba sombras fantasmales y aterradoras, distorsionadas en los húmedos y salitrosos muros, haciendo un eco macabro que servía como fondo musical a la lucha que sostenía Duncan MacLeod con Kronos.

Las palabras de Methos, pronunciadas casi un año antes resonaban aún en su cerebro, ahogadas solamente por el choque de cuerpos y el ruido de metal a metal «tal vez haya más espacio en mí», su propia respuesta «¿Sabes lo que es el mal? El lado oscuro sin alma» Una oleada de pánico atenazó su corazón, oprimiéndolo con un frío puño contra sus costillas, sofocando sus pulmones. ¿Cuántos años tenía Kronos? 4,000 probablemente, y una enorme parte de su vida había sido diabólico. Methos no había dicho mucho, sólo que eran la muerte a caballo. ¿Y si en realidad él no podía contener a Kronos?, Methos mismo vaciló en tomar su cabeza cuando estuvo poseído por el quickening de Coltec.

Ahora. Methos había tomado partido, Cassandra probablemente estaría muerta, o con un arma enterrada en el corazón para que detener el proceso de curación o tal vez estuviera muriendo una y otra vez... y también era probable que tuviera que desafiar a Silas y finalmente a Methos. Los acontecimientos sucedidos en el periodo posterior al quickening de Coltec le habían advertido contra el cupo de maldad que su cuerpo podía contener. Kronos era definitivamente maligno. La pregunta surgió nuevamente en su cerebro.

El feroz brillo de los ojos grises de Kronos y su sonrisa torcida lo hicieron salir momentáneamente de sus pensamientos, un cortante dolor cruzó su pecho cuando el filo de la espada medieval traspasó su ropa, dibujando una delgada línea de sangre que escurrió brevemente sobre su piel antes de detenerse lamida por las insistentes chispas de su quickening. Los ojos de Kronos brillantes, descargando golpe tras golpe con furia desmedida. MacLeod detuvo una acometida desviando el golpe con el canto de su empuñadura, asiendo a Kronos de la solapa de su chamarra de cuero para estrellarlo contra el suelo. Tomó impulso a dos manos para clavar la punta de su katana en un golpe mortal, fallando por escasos milímetros. Duncan elevó una vez más la katana y Kronos detuvo el golpe con su espada, cayendo de bruces por el impulso de su aceleración.

Se estaba incorporando cuando percibió, un tanto ahogado por la distancia, el ruido de pisadas sobre las escaleras metálicas. A unos 20 metros de ellos Methos perdía pie en los últimos peldaños bajos de la escalera, trastabillando hacia atrás, acosado por los violentos golpes del hacha larga de Silas. «¡Methos!» Escuchó la incrédula voz de Kronos pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, giró la cabeza siguiendo la dirección de la mirada del jinete, su misma incredulidad reflejada en un espejo. Por unos breves segundos los dos ex jinetes se paralizaron ante el sonido de la voz de Kronos. Methos y Silas volvieron la vista hacia ellos. Duncan fijó su mirada en Methos, quien lo miró brevemente antes de posar sus ojos en el atónito rostro de Kronos. Duncan no tuvo tiempo de digerir la lealtad de Methos hacia él. Kronos se incorporó sonriendo, la expresión de su rostro se leía plenamente como un "Gané MacLeod". Y en el fondo de su corazón supo que la traición de Methos hacia sus hermanos era, efectivamente, un triunfo para Kronos. «¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad MacLeod? ¡Yo soy el fin de los tiempos!»

«Tú eres historia» contestó Duncan sin poder ocultar una mueca de profunda satisfacción. Desvió el ataque de Kronos desarmándolo, apoyó el filo de su hoja contra el cuello de Kronos y concentró su fuerza en el limpio y fluido tajo que separó la cabeza del jinete, escuchando el seco chasquido de las vértebras cediendo paso ante el filo de su katana, el silbido de su katana seguido casi inmediatamente por el de la hoja de Methos cruzando el aire hacia el cuello de Silas.

Duncan volvió la vista hacia Methos, sorprendiéndose de la completa falta de emoción en su rostro. Sintió oprimido el corazón. Algo terrible había pasado. Una suave bruma pareció extenderse entre el espacio que lo separaba de Methos, trepando simultáneamente en ambos. Duncan extendió los brazos para aliviar el inicio de la descarga, en un gesto paralelo al de Methos.

Comenzó a sentir el terrible asalto de electricidad que cruzaba su cuerpo sin hallar salida, aferrado a la barandilla, las tremendas descargas golpeándolo sin cesar, reventando las conexiones eléctricas a su paso. Sus gritos se mezclaron con los de Methos, y el mundo comenzó a girar.

*************************************

_«¡Tu nombre!» Rugió el pesado hombre en cuclillas, la ancha espada de bronce colocada contra el cuello del joven que yacía a cuatro patas frente a él._

_El joven elevó la cabeza y le escupió el rostro y Kronos contestó con una bofetada. El joven volvió la cabeza hacia él, los ojos verde-dorado mirándolo con sorna, el hilillo de sangre escurriendo a través de los delgados labios. Kronos volvió a repetir la pregunta y el prisionero volvió a escupir. El brillo de dientes destelló bajo el sol del desierto al ser descubiertos por una mueca torcida. Kronos movió la cabeza hacia Caspian y un brazo fue forzado hacia atrás hasta romperse, el joven cerró los ojos con fuerza sin proferir un grito, ni un solo gemido. Kronos volvió a sonreír al otro y la empuñadura de la espada de Caspian se estrelló brutalmente en la mejilla del joven, sangre y tejido más fragmentos de hueso fueron limpiados de la empuñadura contra los rasgados trapos que lo semicubrían, Caspian le jaló la larga cabellera hacia atrás para obligarlo a levantar el cuello, la mirada extraviada del joven y el silencio que guardaba exasperó al líder de la banda, Kronos le enterró su espada en el pecho «llévatelo»_

_«Dile tu nombre, no pasa nada» La voz del fornido hombre sacó al joven de su inconsciencia, la vida regresó a él con una sacudida para sumirlo en un colchón de agujas de dolor. _

_Gimió. El hombre-oso movió la cabeza, acomodando con un tirón hacia arriba la mandíbula dislocada del joven, mirando complacido cómo el quickening del joven trabajaba alocadamente para reparar el daño. «Soy Silas, ¿ves?... no pasa nada, no lo hagas más difícil». Con un estudiado movimiento estiró el brazo roto y amarró unos sucios trapos alrededor, enderezándolo, el prisionero gimió nuevamente moviendo débilmente la cabeza. «Los mortales mueren una vez, nosotros no, dile tu nombre»._

_«Si lo hago tendrá poder sobre mí, Silas» articuló con voz pastosa._

_Silas se inclinó sobre el joven esclavo moviendo la cabeza. Se enderezó y caminó pesadamente hacia una esquina de la tienda, sacó agua de la barrica en una artesa de madera y se acercó a él, humedeció un trapo y comenzó a limpiarlo concienzudamente. _

_«Toma mi cabeza»._

_«¿Prefieres entregar tu cabeza que decir tu nombre? Estás loco muchacho, si lo hago Kronos me matará una y otra vez hasta que se canse». Silas lo recostó sobre sus muslos y lo enderezó lo suficiente para que bebiera sin atragantarse._

*************************************

_«¡Tu nombre!» El esclavo volvió a sonreír, los ojos brillantes con una determinación manifiesta. Estaba atado a un madero, los brazos amarrados a su espalda. Sus rodillas fueron atadas también al madero cuando el cansancio venció sus piernas. Un taparrabos cubría su desnudez, el rostro, torso y manos escoriados por la larga permanencia al sol. La muerte por inanición y falta de agua llegando una y otra vez, sólo para revivir y reiniciar el ciclo._

Duncan no quería, no podía seguir viendo las imágenes que golpeaban su cerebro con furia interminable. El dolor que anidaba su pecho y le estrujaba el corazón parecía querer partirlo en dos. Una parte de su conciencia le decía que era temporal, que solamente estaba recibiendo fragmentos de la existencia de Kronos. Que Duncan MacLeod del Clan MacLeod podría subsistir a la abrumadora carga de años de otro de los cuatro inmortales más antiguos del mundo. Y ese pensamiento lo mantenía cuerdo ante el mundo demencial que desfilaba ante sus ojos.

_La banda abandonó el enclave en busca de más provisiones, las que tenían se habían ido terminando a pesar de haberse desecho de los esclavos más débiles o más viejos. Una nueva irrupción, nuevo botín, nuevos esclavos para sustituir a los desechados._

_«¡Tu nombre!». El esclavo lo miró entre brumas. «¡Ábrelo!». Gritó el jinete. El joven miró con ojos enloquecidos a Caspian, la espada abriendo desde su bajo vientre hasta el pecho. Kronos dio una furiosa patada en su costado, pero el esclavo ya estaba muerto._

_«Díselo muchacho, díselo». Silas colocaba fomentos de agua fresca en la frente del enfebrecido esclavo, mientras su fuerza vital regeneraba, cada vez más débilmente las heridas sufridas por la tarde. «No vale la pena. Kronos no se cansará»_

_«¡No!»_

_«¡Estúpido! Doblegará tu espíritu. Lo he visto hacerlo muchas veces. ¿No entiendes?, ¡Esto no es nada!, Te arrastrará sobre la arena hasta que tu piel se desprenda. Te quemará vivo. Lo he visto arrancar el corazón de otros como tú y volverlo a colocar para ver cómo sanaba. Romperá cada hueso de tu cuerpo, y si eso no funciona te cortará en pedazos y los desperdigará para que no puedas volver a sanar... Ríndete muchacho» Silas sonaba compasivo, su voz era una nota de resignación ante hechos que doblegarían la voluntad más fuerte._

_El esclavo elevó su rostro para musitar su nombre al oído de Silas, sumando una suave súplica de no revelarlo, de que lo dejaran morir con lo único que poseía. Silas accedió moviendo la cabeza en negación. «Eres un tonto»_

_Silas no comprendía su reluctancia, era ajeno a ese concepto, como si en el nombre existiera la esencia del ser. Pero admiraba el valor del muchacho. Le había tomado cariño, y cuando sus compañeros no estaban torturándolo, el joven solía ayudarle con el ganado, acarrear agua, limpiar las tiendas, cortar leña. Pero sabía que Kronos sólo iba a descansar hasta que doblegara su espíritu. Y por el momento, decidió que mantendría el secreto._

_«¡Tu nombre!». El esclavo lo miró nuevamente, el desafío danzando en sus ojos. «¡Átalo!» Gritó Kronos. Caspian lo desnudó y lo ató al caballo, soltando una carcajada a la vez que palmeaba las ancas del animal. La piel se fue abrasando por la dura y ardiente fricción de las arenas del desierto y los pedruscos que salpicaban esas arenas. Se fue desprendiendo poco a poco. Horas después el caballo regresó._

_«¡Tu nombre!» Preguntó Kronos, el esclavo lo miró fijamente y abrió la boca para estallar en carcajadas rotas.._

_«¡Jamás!"» Una rodilla se estrelló en su ingle enviándolo a la inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos para encontrar que no veía y un punzante dolor atravesando sus sienes y ojos, mezclado con el cosquilleo de su quickening. Tenía las manos atadas en un tronco y escuchó aterrorizado el crepitar del fuego que consumía su cuerpo. Él pánico se adueñó de su alma mientras sentía el agonizante hervir de la sangre en sus venas, su cerebro y su interior amenazando estallar, la carne consumiéndose en las llamas, a tan solo un latido de la muerte. «¡Tu nombre!» Volvió a gritar una voz en la oscuridad._

_«Methos» gimió el esclavo, su resistencia doblegada al fin._

_Silas cortó con su espada las ataduras que sostenían a Methos contra la pira, aún quemándose los brazos consiguió arrancarlo de las llamas y lo envolvió con pieles humedecidas en agua, cargándolo como un bulto sobre los hombros. Aprovechando el desconcierto que la revelación del nombre había causado en Kronos y Caspian._

_«El más viejo de los inmortales» musitó Kronos con una perversa sonrisa. Había dominado el cuerpo. Le faltaba el espíritu._

*************************************

Duncan se sintió consciente por primera vez de la extraña mezcolanza de memorias que estaba sintiendo. Kronos y Silas se mezclaban en los recuerdos, completando las piezas de un rompecabezas macabro. Alcanzó a percibir el dolor de Silas, la vergüenza ante lo que consideraba una traición a sus hermanos, sumándose al cariño hacia Methos. Sintió la necesidad que tenía Silas de un alma amable, distinta al salvajismo y depravación de Kronos y Caspian.

«Déjalo pasar Duncan, no hay nada que puedas hacer. No puedes regresar el tiempo para corregir los errores», la suave voz de Sean Burns se hizo oír sobre el clamor de las carcajadas de Kronos.

_«No quiero que seas un esclavo Methos, quiero que seas uno de nosotros» Kronos hablaba en un tono engañosamente dulce, persuasivo. Methos trató de enfocar su dañada visión y arremetió contra Kronos. Una vez más, la espada de Caspian se enterró en su cuerpo._

La visión de Methos encogió su corazón una vez más. La piel renovada recientemente tras el trauma ígneo se veía sonrosada aún, el cráneo completamente carente de cabello, el rostro sin cejas ni pestañas. Duncan sabía en el ámbito intelectual que estaba viéndolo a través de los ojos de Kronos, pues no podía, se negaba a aceptar que fueran sus propias reacciones, reacciones de placer ante el dolor de Methos.

Una y otra vez se repetían las escenas: violación, tortura, la muerte y la resurrección, variando incontablemente hasta que Methos cedió. Por primera vez MacLeod se preguntó cuánto habría soportado él.

Sin embargo, el asco que revolvió su estómago ante la ola de violencia desatada por Methos, fue propio, no el reflejo de las memorias mezcladas de Silas y Kronos y por primera vez comprendió el verdadero significado de Apocalipsis 6:8, Methos era el cuarto jinete, era La Muerte a caballo, como él mismo se lo había dicho.

Sintió la admiración de Kronos ante el agudo intelecto de Methos. Sintió la adoración de Silas por Methos. Sintió la envidia y el odio visceral de Caspian al ser relevado a un tercer lugar en la jerarquía de los jinetes.

La aguda presencia de Kronos amenazaba doblegar su alma. La horda de maldad que había mantenido cuidadosamente encerrada amenazaba superar la bondad de su alma. Sintió una oleada de lujuria encender sus instintos más bajos, la oscura presencia de su yo maligno tomando posesión de su mente.

_«¿Lo ves MacLeod? Es fácil. Sólo hay que oprimir los botones apropiados»_

_«Ni siquiera es necesario. Míralo» contestó su otro yo, riendo a carcajadas con Kronos._

Duncan sintió el fuego recorrer sus venas. Las escenas de destrucción tansportándolo a su propio lejano pasado, mezclándose y empalmándose con sus propias acciones, la expresión en los rostros de los niños de la Edad de Bronce no se diferenciaba en nada de la de los niños ingleses que habían visto morir a sus padres a manos del enloquecido escocés.

_«No sigas su juego Duncan» la voz de Sean Burns jalándolo nuevamente a la realidad._

La irrupción de otra memoria de Silas consiguió sacarlo del hechizo.

_«¡Sólo hazlo Tina!». Gruñó Methos al oído de la jovencita._

_«No Methos, ya no puedo más»._

_«¡Sobrevive!, No importa cuánto dolor puedas sentir. El dolor se va. Pero sólo tienes una vida» gruñó Methos con voz áspera, la avellana de sus ojos sustituido por un verde glacial, acerado, las emociones muertas._

_«No puedo»._

_Methos sacó su daga y la enterró en el corazón de la casi-niña que se negaba a ir a 'servir' a la tienda de Kronos._

_«Te matará si se entera. Era de sus favoritas» la voz de Silas a sus espaldas evocó una sonrisa torcida en los labios de Methos._

_«No lo hará» la seguridad en la voz de Methos hizo que el corazón de Silas se inflara orgulloso._

El ruido de los cascos tamborileaba en el seco suelo. Era una aldea más, sólo una aldea más, pero Duncan pudo ver a través de los ojos de los jinetes el significado de la existencia en la edad de Bronce. Ante sus ojos volvió a desfilar Cassandra, escenas de violación y vejación a través de Kronos. Pudo verla enamorada de Methos a través de los ojos de Silas.

Las escenas comenzaban a acelerarse en su cerebro, como si el tiempo empezara a comprimirse hasta una mota.

_«Es que no lo entiendes. Yo ya no soy así. Ya no quiero ser así»._

_«No. Piensas que es así. Tal vez hasta puedas convencerte, pero en tu interior eres el mismo. Igual que yo»._

_«No es cierto»._

«No Methos, ¡no eres igual que él!». exclamó Duncan en su mente, con una voz que no era la suya.

«Toma el mismo consejo Duncan, no te pierdas» la esencia de Sean Burns ayudándolo nuevamente.

Una fracción de segundo después las escenas comenzaron a danzar alocadamente ante sus ojos, como vistas a través de un calidoscopio, distorsionándose y acercándose cada vez más al desenlace que estaba viviendo.

_«Tú matas a Duncan MacLeod»._

_«Pero es mi amigo. No estará por aquí. ¿Por qué?_

_«¿Por qué? Por que tienes qué demostrármelo y por que yo lo pedí. Ahora jura que matarás a MacLeod»._

_«Lo juro»._

_«¿Por qué detuviste la pelea? Salvaste a MacLeod» Kronos._

_«Pudo pasar cualquier cosa. No quise correr el riesgo» Methos._

_«¿Temías que yo perdiera, o él? Me equivoqué contigo. Tal vez deba matarte ahora para estar seguro» Kronos._

_«Si lo haces no tendrás a los cuatro jinetes» Methos._

_«Methos. Oye Methos. ¿Qué rayos es esta pocilga?» Silas divertido._

_«Así es como Kronos ve a Camelot» la respuesta sarcástica de Methos._

_«¡Methos! ¿Estás preocupado?» La profunda voz de Silas, feliz._

_«Sólo meditaba»._

_«¡Ah! Siempre fuiste bueno para eso. Me alegra que después de tantos años lo sigas haciendo»._

_«También yo»._

_«¿Comprendes que te conozco mejor que tú?»._

_«Es por eso que mi plan fue perfecto»._

_«Tus planes siempre lo son. Me pregunto lo que tu amigo MacLeod pensará de ti ahora»._

_«¿Crees que esté interesado?»._

Duncan casi percibía a través de Kronos la amargura de la respuesta de Methos, y sintió vivamente el estallido de celos en el pecho del Jinete, su sensación de traición.

_«¡Traidor!». El profundo dolor de Silas golpeó el estómago de MacLeod con una profunda sensación de náusea. _

Las emociones empezaron a desenmarañarse y Duncan suspiró aliviado ante la tenaz presencia de Sean Burns ayudándolo a alejar el mal que estaba recibiendo, reafirmando su identidad una y otra vez. Una identidad más estaba presente ahí, intangible, atroz, voluntariamente sola, observadora escrupulosa de la lucha del alma de MacLeod. Era Methos, afianzando su alma tímidamente con su presencia, brindándole la fuerza de cinco milenios, y Duncan comprendió por qué Methos no tomaba más cabezas. La respuesta que gritaban sus terminales nerviosas destrozadas, la locura momentánea de encontrarse perdido entre las vidas que había tomado, la sensación de soledad arrinconada que lo obligaba a buscar refugio, a aislarse, dejando un control temporal a lo más oscuro de su ser, o a la chusma de personalidades que luchaban por salir a flote, o la abyecta excitación sexual disparada por imágenes que debían ser privadas, pues correspondían a memorias de otras vidas que no le pertenecían y que, sin embargo, estaban íntima, eternamente ligadas a él. Por la eternidad. Sin embargo el accidente del doble quickening, también lo forzó a percibir una verdad que en ese momento le parecía ajena al concepto distorsionado de la amistad que Methos pareció arrancarle esa tarde bajo el puente con su reconocimiento de lo que había sido. Las amargas palabras de Methos en la Iglesia del Eliseo la noche anterior resonaron en su conciencia fusionándose con la evanescente furia de Kronos que aún saturaba su ser. _«¿Por qué crees que no lo hice?_ _Lo que he hecho no lo quieres perdonar. No es tu naturaleza. ¿Lo aceptarías?»_ y Duncan MacLeod del Clan MacLeod supo la respuesta en ese momento.

El impacto del último relámpago que azotó su cuerpo se perdió al escuchar los sollozos de Methos, y la realidad llegó como un balde de agua fría. Duncan bizqueó tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la semipenumbra de la base abandonada, la figura de su amigo yacía de estómago al suelo, el torso levantado ligeramente, sostenido por trémulos brazos apoyados en el piso, la espada aún aferrada en su mano. Balbucía incoherentemente «Maté a Silas. Me agradaba Silas», mientras los sollozos incontrolables sacudían su cuerpo, incapaz de levantarse; pero Duncan no sabía a quién se lo estaba diciendo. La voz de Cassandra, cargada de odio, estremeció su piel «¿Y crees que por eso debo perdonarte?», Methos no le contestó. La esbelta figura de la mujer se cernía ominosa sobre el antiguo, con la pesada hacha de Silas enarbolada, dispuesta a asestar el golpe mortal sobre el cuello de un hombre que parecía alienado, ajeno a su alrededor, tal vez incluso deseoso de terminar con la miseria en que parecía estar hundido. Duncan escuchó su propia garganta gritar «¡Cassandra!.»

«¿Estás pidiendo por su vida?» El tono de Cassandra reflejaba una profunda incredulidad.

«Sí. Quiero que viva», Duncan añadió atropelladamente al ver el amago de movimiento de la mujer «¡Cassandra!. ¡Quiero que viva!»

La mujer se retiró. Pudo observar a Methos ponerse de rodillas y alejarse con la cabeza baja. Se sintió incapaz de retenerlo, de brindarle palabras de aliento que sabía que necesitaba. Pero no podía hacerlo. Duncan se puso de pie y se envolvió en su abrigo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la base. Necesitaba estar solo.

El timbre del teléfono sacó a Methos de su pesadumbre. Era el momento de las explicaciones, se dijo, sabiendo de alguna secreta manera que era MacLeod quien lo llamaba.

Se encontraron en el cementerio. La amargura que sintió Duncan al colgar el teléfono lo hizo sentir mal. Methos ya no confiaba en él. Temía su juicio, y había aceptado verlo en terreno sagrado. Su sentimiento se desvaneció poco a poco al obtener sus respuestas. No sabía exactamente qué esperar del evasivo inmortal, que súbitamente se le antojaba un extraño. El rostro austero y profundamente cansado del antiguo inmortal tenía el peso de los años a flor de piel. No obstante, contestó sus preguntas calmadamente, sin acobardarse, su expresión cuidadosamente controlada, las emociones echadas de lado mientras abandonaban el cementerio.

Sin embargo, Duncan sabía que a pesar de las manipulaciones que condujeron a la colisión entre los jinetes y él, Methos lo seguía considerando su amigo. Su estricto código de honor se interponía entre su aceptación y lo que sabía que le debía a Methos. Le dolía que no hubiera confiado en él, pero también sabía que él, probablemente, habría reaccionado violentamente, era parte de su esencia, de lo que él era.

Sus últimas palabras, pronunciadas al abandonar el cementerio le causaron un nudo en la garganta «Ella es uno de tantos remordimientos MacLeod. Uno de tantos remordimientos» Duncan sabía de remordimientos, sólo tenía que multiplicarlo doce veces y media. Muchas piezas habían caído en su lugar finalmente y el atisbo de eternidad que le fue permitido ver expandió su entendimiento a nuevos niveles. En conclusión se recordó que lo único que le había pedido era aceptación, no perdón. Y supo que pasaría mucho tiempo para que las heridas causadas en esta confrontación sanaran.

**_Finis._**


End file.
